User talk:Maximumxero16
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Maximumxero16 to ! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Cinnamon sugar page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 06:45, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Re:Black Clover Fanon Wiki Hi! It is an honor that you have came to me for assistance in regards to your new wiki. I will be glad to lend a hand. To better help you, kindly inform me on what aspects of the wiki you want to achieve, like overall look and design. I'm not familiar with the series so my knowledge will only be limited to the source codes of the wiki. Also, some parts can only be edited by a admin, meaning you have to edit the key features of the site yourself. So feel free to leave me a message once you have decided on what you want for the wiki. [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:41, May 13, 2018 (UTC) I just made a wordmark for your wiki. I uploaded it there for you to see. I also made a favicon but I won't be able to upload it since only admins can do it. If you can grant me temporarily the admin position, I will be able to fix the theme and design. [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:38, May 27, 2018 (UTC) You can give user rights by going to their contribution's page. Mine, in your wiki, being here. From there, you will see a selection which is user rights management. Once you click it, it will direct you to another page that will show all the user access level you can pick. Once you select administrator, go to reason portion and fill in the blank. Save your work by clicking save user groups and your done. You can do the same thing to remove the user rights once I'm done. :) [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:44, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Check it out! I added the workmark and the favicon and played with the theme a little. Not sure on what the background should be. Just let me know if you have any idea. [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:24, May 28, 2018 (UTC) I added the background like you said. So, what do you think? Also, you need to be specific on what you want for the couples page since I'm pretty much doing this blindly. I have no idea who are the couples in the series so it would be much better you start making the pages and I'll see what I can do from there. [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:18, June 3, 2018 (UTC) I added an infobox in the Asta and Noelle page and I also added some templates for design. [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:41, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Ok. So one theme for canon couples and one theme for fanon? So what colors do you want to see for theme? [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:43, June 10, 2018 (UTC) You have two options for theme: canon and fanon. If you want to see how it looks like, go here. [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:08, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Like the one for the image gallery? Ok. [[User:Cinnamon sugar|'Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:47, June 24, 2018 (UTC) You have to do the editing in source mode instead of visual mode. That's how it is done for infoboxes and templates. You can give me a sample if you want. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:37, July 1, 2018 (UTC)